


I have no excuse....

by LilSaphireMonsterGurl



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But this is rare sweet moment, He and Tom still fight, M/M, Tom is stupid drunk, Tord has secret regrets and didnt try to kill his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSaphireMonsterGurl/pseuds/LilSaphireMonsterGurl
Summary: He had no excuse for his actions in the past, and even now that he had no excuse for what he does when Tom is too drunk to remember.





	I have no excuse....

They had gotten along as kids, in fact, they could actually be called friends back than. So different from how they acted with each other now.

As children, the two of them could joke and play around without constantly butting heads and arguing about something. Looking back on it, Tord missed the days when he and Tom got along, but he had only recently realized, just how much he wished they got along like that, and how much he missed his "Silly Tommy" as he once called him.

Tom had come home drunk again, and depending on his mood and mannerisms, Tord could tell just how wasted he was. Most of the time he was actually pretty quiet when drunk, silently brooding about something until he or Tord himself, did something to spark a big drunken fight.

But on rare occasions, when Tom was drunk so stupid to the point of not remembering anything the next morning, the eyeless roommate would revert back to an old, more joyful personality.

Edd and Matt were already passed out, and Tord had been up late catching up on work when he heard a joyful voice happily slur, "Iiiim hoooome you guuuuys~!" knowing what that entailed, the young man smiled to himself and abandoned his work in favor of something better.

Tord walked into the front room to find Tom wobbling slightly to keep himself standing, an empty bottle of Smirnoff held loosely in his hand.

"Heeeey ya cooomie~" Tom waved with a happy drunken smile spread across his flustered face, "You are wasted, Johovas…" Tord hummed as he walked closer to the other, and the blue hooded roommate nodded happily, agreeing, "Yeeup~ I fell sooo weightless aight now~" he giggled swaying slightly nearly loosing his balance as the two came face to face to one another.

He loved it when Tom was like this.

The Scandinavian cupped the others face, and before the shorter man could react, he crashed they're lips together.

"MmRrff!" Tom muffled out surprised, but Tord kept hold of his face. His body tensed, once again startled by the sudden kiss, if he were sober, Tom would have knocked Tord on his commie ass, but his mind was in a deep haze, and Tord knew that.

Slowly, Tom started to melt into the kiss, just like he always did. He tilted his head slightly letting out a soft hum, as they're lips molded together perfectly, and the two of them relaxed.

Tom wrapped his free arm around Tord, having completely given in, as the other man gently rubbed his flustered cheek with his thumb.

Tord was always gentle with him during these moments, he had gotten use to the way Tom would taste like hard alcohol, and how heated his lips and cheeks were. But he absolutely loved all of that, because it was Tom.

He always took advantage of these times.

The moments when he could kiss, and he could hold Tom without the fear he would recoil in disgust, or push him away to insult him in the worst ways possible. He had always been afraid of that.

The taller man let his tongue gently trace the others lips before pulling away.

He never let himself go too far.

"D-did you jus kiisss me….?" Tom slurred obviously a bit confused and Tord smiled, "Yep."

Because, this was enough.

Tom smiled sweetly, "But I haaate yooou," he sang happily, before more quietly saying that Tord hated him back.

"Yes," Tord agreed before adding, "But I love you too," he admitted once again, "Classic silly Tom." He hushed softly as he rested his forehead against the shorter man's.

"Guucking commie…!" he laughed as he wrapped both arms around Tord's shoulders, "Your sooo good at kissing~"

"Kiss me again~!"

Tord's smile widened as he wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and back, "Kiss me Tord~!" Tom began singing swaying a bit before slumping against the other, "You kiss so good…" he hummed softly as he rested his head on the silver eyed man's shoulder, "And your so warm tooo…"

"Thomas…" Tord hushed softly, "I love you…"

Gently, carefully, Tord lifted the smaller man up so that he was carrying him sideways like a princess, "Iiy caaaan walk 'n my own…." Tom tried to argue, "No, you really can't."

He carried Tom back up to his room, and laid him in his bed before stripping him of his blue hoodie.

By now, the eyeless roommate was teetering between being awake and passing out, and Tord just sat on the edge of the bed.

It was quiet now, quiet enough he could hear the other breathe calmly.

"Where did we go wrong Thomas….?" He asked the half conscious man. "What changed so drastically that we ended up hating each other so much…?" He had asked Tom the same line of questions 50 times since coming back, and 50 times the answers were the same.

"Hi-skool…" Tom answered letting out a sigh drifting into a deep sleep.

He wasn't wrong.

Every time he asked those questions, he went back to those old memories.

He remembered the moment he first realized how he really felt about Tom. The four of them had always been close, but in middle school, when puberty started to hit them, that closeness changed.

Tord changed.

He had always had anger issues, he had been a rough kid, but that got worst when he was older. Adding confusion and fear to the mix, and he became quick to lash out. Especially at Tom, who had also started to find his angry side.

Soon the two of them were a toxic mix when they were annoyed or aggravated, and quick to turn on one another.

He hated himself for it.

He asked question he knew the answer to, so he was reminded of his own of his own stupidity for back than.

But he was also reminded of when the were kids, when he could freely hug Tom and hold his hand without being pushed away or yelled at.

"If only we could go back to those days… but I have no excuse for how I acted…."

Tord stood up and started to leave, "I have no excuse…."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____

Yea I just wrote this to get it outta my system, sorry if it's a bit choppy, I'm kinda rusty with writing.... plus it's my first Eddsworld fic...


End file.
